1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety harness structure for rocking chairs and particularly a harness structure that has a restrictive rod bridging a pair of swinging bars between the chair and a support frame to limit the swinging angle of the swinging bars for maintaining a desired swinging displacement for the chair.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to increase the versatility of chairs to offer people more comfortable sitting, many contemporary chairs have included swiveling or rocking or swinging designs. Conventional rocking chairs now available on the market generally consist of a chair mounting on a support frame located thereunder. The chair and support frame are linked by a pair of swinging bars at two sides. The junctures of the support frame and the swinging bars become fulcrums to allow the chair swinging through the swinging bars to and fro relative to the support frame.
However the construction set forth above has the risk of causing people sitting thereon to fall out of the chair. As there is not harness structure to limit the swinging angle, when the chair is swung forwards or rearwards at too large an angle, the gravitational acceleration resulting from the weight of the person sitting on the chair and the weight of the moving chair could exceed the critical angle of the support frame. As a result, the chair could loose balance and topple as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. This could cause serious injury to the person sitting on the chair. When such events occur, besides safety concerns, the swinging bars will also be deformed or ruptured or result in damage to the rocking chair.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The invention aims to provide a harness structure that has a restrictive rod bridging a pair of swinging bars between the chair and support frame to limit the swinging angle of the swinging bars for maintaining a desired swinging displacement for the chair.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.